With the progress of display technology, users have increasing requirements for electronic devices. When an electronic device is in a standby state, the display module may enter a sleep-in mode. In this case, a driving Integrated Circuit (IC) in the display module may be abnormal due to other factors (for example, in a case that the electronic device is switched from a battery-powered state to a USB-powered state, an Application Program (AP) is required to switch a power supply source thereof from a battery to a USB interface, and if there is a linking problem in the switch process, an uncontrollable abnormal power-down condition may transiently occur), which thus causes the display module to enter an abnormal state. For a driving IC in the display module, it needs to turn off an operating power supply voltage IOvcc which supplies power to the driving IC so as to release the driving IC from the abnormal state; otherwise, it may result in that an internal oscillator in the driving IC cannot be restarted, and therefore the display panel has a black screen or abnormal display during a wakeup process. However, in the conventional technology, as IOvcc is further multiplexed by other modules (for example, a touch module), IOvcc cannot be turn off in order to maintain normal operation of other modules.
Therefore, how to solve the problem that the display module has a black screen or abnormal display during a restart process while ensuring that other modules operate properly is one of the technical problems to be solved in the art.